


[槍弓/花吐病Paro]花嵐（³√27）紙一重

by Blue_Sky_To_Forever



Category: Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chinese Language, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sky_To_Forever/pseuds/Blue_Sky_To_Forever
Summary: 战斗后的扩展性交流，俗称泄欲。重症Archer蓝debuff叠得有点多，所以只有嘴炮打得很响。★★★本灵车与正篇无关★★★但依然可被看作万华镜中记录的一部分。





	[槍弓/花吐病Paro]花嵐（³√27）紙一重

＊「没人知道灯罩里的第一只虫子是什么时候被烫死的。」

雨终于停了。

除了檐下滴落雨水的连成片的声音以外院子里静得尴尬。

愤怒并非是一种容易平息或者忍耐的情感，而且从Lancer的性格来看，他会倾向于把这种感情表达得更外露。

所以现在的平静才格外可怕。

面对那双被悲凉夺走了锐光的钢铁色鹰瞳，Lancer闭上眼睛收敛了杀气。

啊，这家伙八成又在想奇怪的事了——要不然他为什么要露出这么奇怪的表情啊？

重整旗鼓的能力迅速解消了身体的紧张。他一言不发地换掉自己的战斗服，松开了Archer的衣领。

大概从一开始决定插手Archer的事情的时候就有了觉悟。

不如说有意地被这家伙所受的灾祸牵连也是私心中的目的之一。

看着对方掌中可怜的白色小花，他一点也不惊讶——说不惊讶也不准确，他的确没想到，这不知为何人盛开的花会这么低调，就如同打花束时必不可缺的配花一般。

“小姑娘，我可以借一下这家伙吧？”

“……你不该征求我的意见。”

“败者自当听从。需要用卢恩什么的把我再拘束起来吗？”

听到那张令人厌恶的嘴说出“败者”这个词的Lancer嗤笑一声，贴到Archer耳边。

于是又被扛走了。

昏沉暮色中的熟悉景象在Archer眼前飞快扫过。

Archer在心里叹了口气。虽然脑内有些混沌，但“现在就想杀了Lancer（顺便杀了卫宫士郎）最后再杀自己”这个想法愈发明晰了。

然而想就只能是想想。他发现不仅是手不能动，连魔力运转也被阻碍了。

实在是没法想象这样的对手如果在欧洲的战场上遇见是得有多麻烦。

可疑的ALOHA男像拐了别人家婆娘的蟊贼一样在夜色中疾行。

翻出地毯下面的钥匙，Lancer打开了门锁。

“进去吧。”

双手被拘束在身前的Archer突然产生了一种熟悉的幻觉——他宛如一个随时被处决的人质——果然还是囚犯比较贴切。这么好的监牢大抵是临终关怀才有的。

而突然抱紧自己的一双温度偏高的手臂打破了这奇特的既视感。

“你这家伙真是一秒都等不了。”

“我要是真等不了的话在那儿就能办了你。尽管对‘教育’不太好。”Lancer一口咬上Archer的后颈，有意识地打破对方身体的平衡，

“和刚才说的一样，接下来我将侵犯你。你可以选择奋力反抗然后被我强奸，或者象征性地配合一下让彼此都好过。”

“呵，虽然非常、非常不情愿，”压迫感使Archer不得不两手按在门口的置物柜上，“但从利益角度来说并非完全不能考虑。你需要性欲处理而我需要魔力。”

“你……”Archer的态度显然在Lancer意料之外。他喉咙里也突然哽住，一团他看不见的白花落下沿着Archer的背脊滑落，“还真是一点骄傲都没有。”

  
本来Lancer想说Archer“很识时务”，可话到了嘴边还是变成了这句本命的。

在Archer面前他总是说不出什么虚饰的漂亮话，也没法出言讥讽——这活儿一般是对方干的。

“真不巧……肮脏的守护者通常比较实用主义。虽然由于非个人的原因，也不能允许你对别人出手。”Archer的语气依然淡淡的，“怎么，扫兴了？”

“天真。”

听见Archer刚才的话，Lancer心中竟真切地产生了对眼前的男人的征服欲。

“……啧！”被别人用下体顶住臀部的感觉让Archer有些反感，“明明没认真起来也能对我这种人发情，不愧是你。”

“刚才很认真了……”Lancer轻轻咬了咬Archer的耳垂，再开口时语气格外凶狠，“一想到你这家伙非常了解我而我却对你一无所知，就恨不得把你切开撕碎。”

“凯尔特神话屈指的大英雄，偏偏被我这种人了解所以——”

两根手指伸进了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

“现在你还能完整地站在这说废话得谢谢小姑娘们，但我今天已经听你说话听腻了。”

“——”

“想咬下去你就试试。”夹住Archer的舌头玩弄，Lancer另一只闲着的手解放了Archer战斗服的裤子，“我可是状态万全。”

“你……en、态……”这个情况下完全没法好好说话。而且越想说话就越会刺激呕吐中枢，绯红的月见争先恐后从口中涌出落在柜子上——虽然Archer看不见，但双腿的无力感足以说明这个不妙的情况了。

“老大不小还穿着三角胖次的变态说谁呢。”Lancer洁白而有力的手指夹着几朵湿润的红色花瓣从Archer口中拔出，清亮的银丝在伪装成白炽灯颜色的暖黄LED下依然能荡漾出暧昧感。

“呵……日常用的内衣这种东西，没什么令人羞耻的。”忍受着对方的身体摩擦和手上过于熟练的亵玩，Archer通过持续口头输出极力保持理性压制反抗冲动。

他完全没注意到Lancer早就解除了他手上的拘束——直到他一偏头瞥见客厅的窗帘还没拉。

“等下！”

“别慌。张过结界了。”Lancer捞起软脚虾一样的Archer抱到沙发上，Archer刚把重获自由的手抬起来就被按了回去。

这回手是被结结实实贴到了大腿上。

从设定（偏见）来说，对方明明是非常容易下半身思考的类型，而Archer现在却从对方身上感受到了老猎人一般的耐性和冷静。

这是要被吃到敲骨吸髓。

他不禁咽了一下口水。

“不需要后顾之忧。一起找找乐子吧。呐弓兵先生？”

无视了自己裤子上撑起的帐篷，Lancer非常理所当然地坐到Archer身边，像打电动操纵摇杆一样熟稔地摆弄Archer半勃起的弱点。

“以为你是个缩卵混蛋，上了兴头的话还是很勇嘛。”

Lancer侧坐到地毯上，用舌尖轻舔Archer的性器，手上也没闲着。

“你说的、哼、这个，大概是因为人种不一样吧。”Archer眯起一只眼睛。解除了战斗外装外套的投影，“先，先说清楚，咳，我只是不想看见这身弄脏，仅此而已。”

Lancer这边正忙着所以也没立刻呛回去。

“哼……咳咳，够了，你放开，我现在——”

视界中Lancer蓝色的头顶落上了一朵红色的花。

不知道从刚刚的哪一刻开始——Archer就能看见自己吐出的花了。

Archer后仰到沙发背上。身体因刚刚释放一次而微微颤抖。他实在不想承认Lancer有些粗暴的爱抚令他产生真实兴奋。

“真快。”

“……都说了，解、决需求的话，你没必要取悦我。”Archer身体轻微的颤抖还是没有停止。他咬牙切齿逐字逐句地讲话，“早点完事、早点从我眼前消失。”

“才不。抱你这样的家伙印象里可能还是第一次。不让彼此都愉悦的话是会影响评价的啊。”Lancer抬起头，把口中魔力贫弱的精液连带着少许无法回避的白色花朵也渡了过去，“虽然你的魔力质量实在一般，但对你来说……也不能轻易浪费吧。”

“你那是什么狗屁(←Kuso)评价啊。”

纯净而甘甜的魔力通过深吻随粘膜交换注入，逐渐笼城了Archer的大脑。

看着Lancer唇边沾了自己的精液的白色碎花，Archer打心底里探出一声绝望又深重的叹息。  
像刚才发现Lancer也开始吐花的时候一样，只觉得四肢百骸到脑天开始隐隐作痛了。

看见拉下裤链后的Lancer腿间的ゲイボルク，这种头痛的真实感更加强烈。

一条腿扛在肩上，两根手指插进菊穴搅弄舒张。  
“你这硬屁眼儿只是扩张的话可能还不够。”Lancer又写下几个文字，用自己的长物磨蹭那个刚刚受刺激而微微收缩的穴口，“嘿～你害怕了嘛，Arrrcherrrr？”

“哈，有什么害怕的必要吗？”嘴上这么说着，Archer脸上露出的却是“不得不在意”一样的表情。

他总觉得这极恶凶器会搅烂一般人类的五脏……

“从现在开始，不要考虑别的事情。感受我，Archer. ”

“呵……”Archer不得不眼看着Lancer的阴茎被自己的肛门一点一点吞了进去，“真可惜，完全没、没感觉呢！……”

身体的确像被逐渐劈开一样，然而刚才无法忍受的蔓延全身的挫败空虚煎熬已经被新的痛楚覆盖。

显然，这性的快感也不是丝毫没有可取之处。

而且被贯穿的痛苦并不是没办法忍受或消解。毕竟还有“只要没注意到也可以当不存在”这种作弊技术。

不过果然还是很令人生气——为什么被这家伙捅的还总是他自己啊？

“啊，哈哈、你看，完全，没怎么样嘛。”随着Lancer的抽送节奏和两具身体的碰撞，Archer的语句还是不可避免地被撕扯成片段。

“我该说……还好对象是你，身体够结实吗？”看着一沙发的红白的花朵和表情可憎的Archer，Lancer的性器仿佛又粗壮起来，“这种时候煽动得太假可不明智。少说点话，咬到舌头也不管你。”

“那不可能。”

心跳剧烈，想说话的感觉停不下来。

因为神经暴走，两只脚的脚趾完全在无意识中重复着用力蜷起又舒展开的动作。

然而慢慢的他已经实在搜刮不出还有什么说的，只是倾泻骂詈杂言的泄愤一般了。

“你不会停，我也是。”感受到被Archer的肠壁贪婪吞咽的感觉，Lancer不禁轻笑，咬了两口他的大腿，“Archer……”

“你这，推土机（ヤリチン），蠢蛋，去死。”

“好、好。”

“不要总叫我。”

让Archer终于闭嘴的是Lancer的精准打击。  
被连续刺激到关键部位的时候Archer又射了一次精。甚至出现了一丝尿意。

看到Archer微微白目的双眼，令Lancer意识到对方的情况微妙。Lancer慢慢拔出自己的凶器，舔掉溅到Archer腹肌上的液体……然后像刚才一般哺给对方。

他才意识到Archer这沉默的本质。

从身下的大男人脑中远去的大概不光是无用的自尊（男性限定）还有理性。

“那个，你再忍一下。”Lancer连忙给Archer翻了个面。他觉得再相顾无言下去的话迟早会被这家伙杀。

背入式这个姿态明显各种意义上的更加高效。延长性爱时间的技巧动作像一种本能课在Lancer的举动中，但Archer的后面已经开始不要命地疯狂压榨他。

意识到这次没能射精就高潮（メスイキ）之后，在Archer的脑内，一开始那个“我要杀了你再杀我自己”的想法又出现了。

而Lancer那边的情况似乎更复杂一些。

他的眼前突然出现了一条月色中的无尽长廊。

“Archer……！”

他提着枪，像是在追寻着什么人。  
即使是月光清朗的夜晚，人也总不可避免走进背阴中。

Lancer的视觉逐渐沉入黑暗，异常慌乱的脚步和心跳越来越近，像直接骨传导一样刺激着他的听觉。

大量情报随着一不小心建立的连接涌进Lancer的意识。

“Archer……”  
略长的射精过程后，Lancer看着一言不发一动不动的Archer，把自己的兄弟从那个开垦过度的菊穴慢慢抽了出来。一发结束战斗可以说是很难得的事了。

安静伏在沙发上的Archer宛如一条雌犬。由于卢恩的拘束效果他的腿依然没法合上。

即使没再让Lancer看到他的脸，他到最后还是没能吐出一句像样的话，只像个即将溺入水中的落难人一样呼吸凌乱。

Lancer从沙发上站起来，抱起把脸埋进沙发角落里的Archer时才发现对方的满脸狼藉。生理性眼泪已不在现在的Archer可以克制的范畴之内。

几分钟之后，走出卧室的Lancer已经换上了那身夸张的Aloha。

按Archer的话来说，“狗都是吃完就走的”。

离开Archer的公寓之后，Lancer依然是用市贩打火机点燃了一支烟，靠在走廊护栏上，吐出一个圈。

他想起刚刚卧室里的对话。

“Archer，我想与你义誓。”

“咳咳……不、不至于。**我**又不是为了与你谋求什么关系，才出屁股的。各取所需，没必要这样。”

“那就打赌。若以后我们还能一起被召唤，我会在你身后的‘那个东西’抽走你的灵魂之前杀死你。”

“……理由？”

“需要那种东西吗？”

“哈、哈哈哈……你这自大的色魔。若你输了……被什么东西玷污的话，你可不要后悔得哭出来。”

“若我输了，你只管像往常一般嘲笑我败——uan就行了。”

“哎……”

大话倒是不受阻拦地被说出去了。只当被那些在幻觉中看见的风景下了暗示。

Lancer真不觉得自己会赢，但也实在不想输。  
虽然——哪怕他到现在还没有想去考虑“赌上死后的‘当下’，去注视一个守护者”这个约束本身的意义。

一想起Archer最后那格外安心的表情，Lancer突然有点脸红。

那家伙太了解他了，怎么会不知道他从不会背弃约定呢。

思绪暴走之间他好像突然想起了什么特别重要的事，猛吸一口烟，用便携式的烟灰盒灭掉了剩下的小半根，双手插进裤兜下了楼，走向最近的一家便利店。

购物篮里放了几条印着美丽优雅布偶猫的鲣鱼干。

看着旁边摆着的极薄安全套他挑了挑眉，这东西对他来说实在没什么用，因为很容易坏。

Lancer的手又从货架上取下来两袋普通尺寸的口罩。

毕竟这个臭毛病实在不像一时半会就能好的样子。他想。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 果然还是没能说服自己不用很麻烦很累就らぶらぶ。真是各种意义上的不满。
> 
> 贫穷流石使人痛苦。纠结。（经历了谷狗卡新图→20发徽章没有红A→官方新谷盖章的大起大落不纠结就怪了。）
> 
> 发了一辆这么干巴巴又行文凌乱的车真的SUMANAI。


End file.
